Trouble Maker
by Arisaaoi
Summary: Kushina Senju yang selalu membuat kekacauan berusaha mendapatkan Minato. Tentu saja dengan semua rintangan yang dilaluinya membuat ia dan Minato menjadi dekat. Apakah Kushina bisa mendapatkan Minato? Ini adalah hari hari kisah perjuangan Kushina! Mind to RnR? Please.


Trouble Maker

Chapter 1

Summary: Kushina Senju yang selalu membuat kekacauan berusaha mendapatkan Minato. Tentu saja dengan semua rintangan yang dilaluinya membuat ia dan Minato menjadi dekat. Apakah Kushina bisa mendapatkan Minato? Ini adalah hari hari kisah perjuangan Kushina! Mind to RnR? Please.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo, Alur dan EYD Hancur.**

_Author baru yang berusaha membawakan cerita cinta Kushina yang selalu di tempu masalah._

_Kenapa Trouble Maker? Artinya kekacauan. Karena cinta Kushina penuh dengan kekacauan yang membuatnya tidak pernah menyerah. I Hope Ur like this fic._

_Dont Like? Dont Read? _

Kushina Senju sekarang tengah berciuman dengan Minato, pria _otaku _yang sangat disukai oleh banyak anak perempuan termasuk dirinya sendiri. Karena merasa bibirnya benar benar seperti disentu ia membuka matanya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia buka.

Melihat apa yang ada di atasnya Kushina langsung mendorong orang yang tidak lain adalah, Fugaku Uchiha. Cowok Stalker teman kecil Kushina. Burung burung kecil yang berada di atas genteng kemudian berterbangan begitu Kushina menjerit.

"Fugaku, kau tidak mengerti untuk kata 'jangan jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kali nya'?!" Teriak Kushina _mendeathglare_ pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Fugaku.

Fugaku yang berusaha melindungi diri itu menjawab dengan ragu – ragu. "Ini adalah salah satu cara paling efektif." Fugaku menyengir lalu menaruh telunjuk tangannya dibibir Kushina.

Tanpa memakai hati Kushina melempar Fugaku ke luar sampai membuat dinding putih bersih itu retak. "Aw..." Rintih Fugaku kesakitan. "Kau pergi!" Teriak Kushina dengan suara kuat yang membuat Tsunade dan Rin kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, _nona_." Masih dengan perasaan kesal Kushina melemparkan bantal ke arah pintu kayu yang sudah ditutupnya. "Dasar, _baka_!" Bentak Kushina sambil menginjak – injak bantal yang tadi di lemparkannya.

Setelah puas menginjak akhirnya mata Kushina tertuju kepada sebuah jam berukuran lumayan besar menunjukan jam 7.15. Lantas membuat Kushina menjerit dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya begitu masuk dengan handuk biru yang ia sangkutkan di kamar mandi pribadi miliknya.

Sedangkan dibawah Tsunade dan Rin siap – siap akan menceramahi Kushina panjang lebar karena mengganggu ketenangan kediaman Senju.

.

.

Kushina menelusuri tangga dengan suara berisiknya. "Kau sangat berisik!" Bentak Rin yang berkacak pinggang di depan sang kakak. Mendengar itu membuat Kushina _mati kata_ sehingga ia hanya menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Ugh."

"Sudah sudah. Ayo sarapan." Ujar Tsunade yang tengah menaruh semangkuk sop ayam di atas meja. Kushina hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Fugaku menunggumu disana." Tsunade memutar wajahnya dan menunjuk teras kediaman keluarga Senju.

Mata Kushina menuju ke arah Fugaku yang masih setia menunggunya dan tentu saja Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Rin masih dengan posisi berkacak pinggangnya membuat Kushina sedikit jengkel. "Ada apa?!" Tanyanya tegas.

"Kau pacaran dengan Fugaku – _kun_?" Rin menyipitkan matanya dan menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Tidak!" Bentak Kushina kuat lalu memukul kepala adik nya sampai mengeluarkan benjolan. Dengan segera Kushina langsung duduk di atas kursi dan membuang muka begitu Rin duduk di depannya.

"Kalian ini ..." Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng kepala melihat perilaku dua putrinya. Rin memegang kepalanya yang masih benjol sedangkan Kushina asyik dengan teh panas buatan ibunya.

Setelah selesai memakan sop ayam buatan Tsunade Kushina langsung berdiri dan pamit kepada Tsunade. "Tunggu aku _nee – chan_!" Teriak Rin yang masih meneguk air putihnya.

Kushina langsung berdecih dan berlalu meninggalkan adiknya.

"Kushina!" Sapa Fugaku dengan semangat begitu melihat Kushina sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Rin yang masih panik karena ditinggal kakak nya berlari lebih kencang tanpa diketahuinya bahwa Kushina sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu.

Bruk!

Alhasil Rin terjatuh karena menubruk badan Kushina. "Tuh Rasain!" Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada lalu membuang muka. "Ini salahmu!" Rin berusaha bangkit.

"Ha? Salahku? Ini salahmu sudah berlari begitu kencang." Kushina menyentil dahi Rin. Rin memegangi dahinya yang berwarna merah. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak jatuh?! Pasti karena kau terlalu gendut jadinya badanku yang kurus ini membal deh waktu bertabrakan sama kamu!"

Perkataan Rin sukses membuat Kushina _mati kata _untuk yang kedua kalinya. Fugaku yang melihat itu langsung_ sweatdrop_. "Sudah ... sudah ayo berangkat." Cegah Fugaku memegang pundak kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Dasar Rin! Jelangkung." Bentak Kushina.

"Dasar gendut! Minato tidak akan mau denganmu!" Mendengar itu membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

"Kakashi bukan orang yang menyukai type cewek cungkring seperti jelangkung!" Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke adiknya yang memerah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Bentak Kushina dan Rin akhirnya bersamaan.

"Karena kemarin kau memeluk guling menciumnya dan mengucapkan nama Minato, _baka baka_!" Kushina langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari adiknya. "Salah sendiri siapa yang menyuruh menyimpan foto Kakashi di laptop _kongsi_ milik kita?!"

Mendengar pertengkaran abadi itu membuat Fugaku semakin _sweatdrop_. "Hei hei! Kalian harus segera berangkat!" Bentak Fugaku yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Rin dan Kushina langsung berpelukan melihat wajah mengerikan Fugaku. "_Hai_. K- kita akan ke sekolah i- iya kan Rin?" Wajah Kushina bercucur air keringat. "I-Iya itu benar." Rin mengangguk berkali – kali.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua Kushina dan Rin langsung berjalan di belakang Fugaku dengan saling menatap tajam.

.

.

"Kyaa! Minato – _senpai_!" Teriak semua anak perempuan kelas 8 begitu melihat Minato dan Inoichi melintasi koridor lantai 1 gedung SMP.

Walaupun ogah – ogahan Minato tersenyum ke berbagai anak perempuan agar mereka segera berhenti.

Melihat sebuah senyuman Minato semua anak perempuan bertengkar seperti mengatakan. "Dia tersenyum kepadaku." Atau "Tidak. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, tahu!" Karena hal itulah kedua pria yang melintasi koridor sekolah hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berusaha bisa segera hilang dari kumpulan makhluk – makhluk aneh.

"Hoi!" Sebuah Suara membuat Minato dan Inoichi berbalik badan. "Kakashi?" Lirih Minato pelan mendapati Kakashi yang ngos – ngosan.

"Kakashi – _kun_!" Teriak beberapa anak lainnya. "Kya! Kakak beradik pangeran kalau bersama memang sangat ganteng ya!" Semua anak perempuan lengkap mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Inoichi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kalian terlalu mencolok." Ujar Inoichi pelan.

"Jadi ada perlu apa, Kakashi?" Tanya Inoichi kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menunjukan telapak tangannya membuat Minato bingung. "Uang ku belum kau kasih tahu."

Minato sedikit kesal melihat adiknya yang tersadar karena tidak mendapatkan uang jajan. Sejujurnya ayah mereka, Jiraiya memberikan uang jajan di tangan Minato tetapi karena Minato ingin membeli seperangkat alat sholat eh ... maksudnya seperangkat figuran _Sailor Moon_ dia tidak memberikan kepada adiknya.

"Bukan nya sudah kuberikan?" Minato membuang muka dan menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana.

Kakashi menatap lurus saku Minato yang berbentuk dompet. "M – Mau apa?" Minato langsung bergaya _Kungfu Style_ dan akan semakin membuat Kakashi curiga.

"Karena kau ingin membila figuran ... Mfth.." Mulut Kakashi langsung disekap oleh tangan Minato. "_Wakata Wakata_. Aku akan memberikannya." Rahasia otaku itu adalah rahasia mutlak yang hanya di ketahui oleh Jiraiya, Kakashi dan angkatan Minato

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ada Kakashi tersenyum puas. "Kakashi!" Tegur seseorang berambut coklat dengan tato berwarna ungu yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih manis.

"Siapa Kakashi?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kakashi membuang wajah memerahnya. "Temanku." Lirihnya pelan. Melihat wajah manis adik nya yang malu – malu membuat Minato tertawa lebar. "Stt.. diamlah Minato." Kakashi _mendeathglare _ Minato dan akhirnya Minato tutup mulut jika tidak mau dibunuh oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Hai Rin." Sapa Kakashi ringan.

Rin langsung melihat orang berambut _blonde_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kakashi dan sedikit bingung. "Siapa dia Kakashi?" Tanya Rin menunjuk Minato.

"Kenalkan namaku Minato Namikaze aku adalah kakaknya Kakashi." Minato mengulurkan tangannya. Begitu mendengar nama Minato Rin tersenyum mengerikan. Selesai menjabat tangan Minato Rin langsung menarik tangan seseorang berambut merah yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Fugaku _pun_ ikut melangkah mendekati Kushina yang wajahnya memerah. 'Minato – _kun_." Lirih Kushina pelan. "Hai Senju – _san_ dan Fugaku – _kun_." Sapa Minato kepada kedua orang yang berdiri di belakang Rin.

"Oh Hai Minato – _kun_." Sapa Kushina dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Rin menyenggol lengan Kushina. "Jadi katakan kalau Minato yang ini adalah ... Hmft!" Mendengar Rin menyebut – nyebut nama Minato Kushina langsug bertindak seperti _Densus 86_. "Ah. Sepertinya kau ingin muntah iyakan Rin – _chan_? Oke kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar mandi. _Lets Go! _Fugaku aku menunggu mu di lantai 3!" Dengan ngebut Kushina membawa Rin yang sukses membuat Rin terombang – ambing. – Gunakan imajinasi readers –

Minato, Fugaku, Kakashi, dan Inochi langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Kushina. "Dia kenapa sih?" Minato langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu tuh." Inoichi menunjuk punggung Kushina yang masih setia berlari.

"Ah tidak mungkin. Lagian kalau dia suka aku aku tidak akan suka dia." Jawab Minato.

Inoichi hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. "_Nii – san_ aku akan ke kelas terima kasih uangnya." Kakashi langsung meninggalkan Minato, Fugaku dan Inoichi.

Fugaku menepuk pelan pundak Minato dan dengan segera Minato menoleh. "Fugaku – _kun_? Ada perlu apa dengan ku?" Tanya Minato tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Hn. Sudah dulu ya aku akan mengejar si _baka_ abadi itu." Fugaku langsung meninggalkan Minato dan Inoichi yang _sweatdrop_.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju tangga. "Mereka semua kenapa sih?" Minato memutar kedua bola matanya.

Inoichi bertopang dagu untuk mengingat – ingat orang yang baru saja berdiri didepan mereka tadi. "Setahuku kau mempunyai perusahaan Namikaze _crop_ kan? Bukan kah Senju _crop_ dan Namikaze _crop_ berkerja sama?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Ya hanya saja _Tou – san_ Cuma mengatakan kalau keluarga utama Senju itu perempuan semua. Ya tidak beda deh dengan keluargaku yang cowok semua." Ujar Minato.

"Nah, anak itu adalah Kushina Senju anak dari Tsunade Senju. Kushina adalah cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Intinya, kita itu sekelas dengan Kushina. Ngomong – ngomong Kushina itu _type_ ku jugaloh. Dia memang agak aneh tapi kalau tersenyum dia manis loh." Inoichi langsung merona menginat Kushina tersenyum.

Minato hanya menghembuskan nafas. "Hn." Jawab nya singkat.

"Ha! Kalau Fugaku – _kun_ itu? Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya." Tanya Minato sekali lagi begitu meningat cewek belah tengah yang mengejar Kushina.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu. Tetapi ada gosip kalau Kushina dan Fugaku itu bertetangga lalu dia memiliki kakak bernama Kagami Uchiha _sensei_ kita itu loh. Entah benar entah tidak tetapi itu hanya gosip." Jawab Inoichi seadanya sedangkan Minato hanya manggut – manggut.

.

.

"Kushina." Sapa Mebuki, sahabat Kushina yang duduk di sebelah mejanya. Tetapi Kushina yang sedang melamun tidak menjawab sapaan Kushina. "Kushina ..." Mebuki berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya sekali lagi dan gagal yang ada Kushina tidak bangun – _plus_ ilernya keluar –.

Sudah 10 menit Mebuki memanggilnya namun wajah Kushina berubah menjadi mesum – dengan iler yang tambah banyak –. Karena sudah kesal Mebuki menghentakan meja.

"Kushina Senju!" Teriak Mebuki di telinga Kushina. Karena hal itu lah Kushina berteriak. "Gya!" Setelah berteriak Kushina malah jatuh terbalik ke belakang dan sebagian anak yang melihat kejadian itu _plus_ Mebuki _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Pintu kelas terbuka. "Ngh...?" Kushina memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena terbentur meja. Minato maju melewati meja Kushina. Minato langsung jongkok dan menatap muka Kushina yang sangat sengsara. "Kau tidak apa Senju – _san_?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum.

Sukses membuat Kushina berapi – api. "_Baka_. Ayo bangkit." Fugaku yang – turun dari langit – datang tiba – tiba membuat Minato dan Mebuki kaget. "H-Hai!" Kushina langsung meraih tangan Fugaku dan Kushina berhasil duduk dengan tegak.

"_Baka_." Fugaku langsung mencibir Kushina dan kemudian membuang muka.

"Kau lebih _baka_, _baka_!" Bentak Kushina membuat Minato dan Mebuki _sweatdrop_.

"Kau kenapa ada disini? Kau membuat mata ku rusak Fugaku Uchiha." Mebuki berkacak pinggang. "Tetapi aku _nice timming_ kan? Kalau misalnya aku tidak datang Kushina pasti sudah pingsan karena .. hmfth!" Inilah kedua kali nya Kushina harus berurusan dengan air liur seseorang.

"Lepas!" Teriak Fugaku dan akhirnya Kushina langsung menghela nafas.

"Ohya Mebuki kau tahu kalau Kizashi duduk disampingku? Jika kau mengijinkan aku di kelas ini aku akan memberi tahu segala rahasia Kizashi." Bisik Fugaku pelan di antar Kushina, Mebuki, dan Minato.

Wajah Mebuki memerah. Mendengar itu Kushina tertawa kecil sedangkan Minato yang melihat senyuman Kushina seperti ada petir yang menjelegar di tubuhnya.

Mebuki mendekatkan dirinya ke Minato lalu berkacak pinggang. "Tidak perlu. Yang aku mau kau keluar dari kelas kami!" Bentak Mebuki sekali lagi. Sedangkan Fugaku menggeleng pelan.

Kesabaran Mebuki sudah habis. "Nah, pilih lah kau mau cara lembut atau kasar?" Tanya Mebuki dengan angkuh. "Lembut." Jawab Fugaku pelan. "Nah, Fugaku – _san_ silahkan keluar dari kelas kami." Mebuki tersenyum lembut namun urat – urat kesal nya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Fugaku menggeleng. Membuat Mebuki Kushina dan Minato _sweatdrop_.

Yak. Dan pada akhirnya Mebuki mau tidak mau harus menendang Fugaku keluar dari kelas mereka. "_Itte_..." Lirih Fugaku pelan.

Kushina mendekatkan diri nya ke Mebuki yang siap menghajar Fugaku. "Mebuki. Kurasa kau terlalu keras." Kushina langsung sedikit membungkuk dan memegang dahi Fugaku yang lecet.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Kushina mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Fugaku bangkit. Namun, Fugaku menolak. "Tidak aku tidak apa kok. Kau kembali saja ke kelas mu." Fugaku langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dua perempuan yang berada di depan koridor sekolah itu terdiam tetapi tak berapa lama kemudian Kushina melipatkan tangannya di atas dada lalu mendelik tajam Mebuki. "Ugh... Maafkan aku Kushina. Aku jengkel karena dia berusaha menganggu percintaa mu dan Minato." Mebuki membungkuk berkali – kali.

Wajah Kushina langsung memerah dan ia menggeleng pelan. "Ah... itu." Kushina langsung meninggalkan Mebuki menuju kelas.

"Senju – _san_ apakah Fugaku – _kun_ baik – baik saja?" Tanya Minato yang masih _sweatdrop_ kepada Kushina yang berwajah merah. "Hn." Jawab Kushina singkat lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

Mebuki langsung berjalan ke arah meja mereka begitu juga dengan Minato yang memang duduk di belakang meja Kushina dan Mebuki bersama Shikaku.

"Kushina ... saat aku memukul Fugaku tadi sepertinya kau sangat marah. Bukan nya kau membenci nya?" Tanya Mebuki begitu melihat temannya mengerutkan dahi dengan sedih.

Kushina menatap kaget ke arah Mebuki tanpa mereka berdua sadari kuping Minato sudah aktif untuk mendengar semua ucapan. "B-Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada yang melukai nya. Walaupun kadang aku sendiri melukainya tetapi Fugaku itu benar – benar sangat penting untukku maka nya aku tidak ingin dia terluka." Kushina terenyum.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kushina. Dan akhirnya Koharu Utatane memasuki ruangan itu untuk segera mengajar.

.

.

**Kushina POV**

Mungkin aku memang sangat bodoh mengkhawatirkan Fugaku. Ya, karena di kepalaku saat ini hanya ada cowok berwajah _cool_ dengan rambut nya seperti duren. Tau kan duren yang berwarna kuning? Umum nya warnanya sih itu.

Kapan aku jatuh cinta pertama kali kepadanya? Mungkin saat penerimaan murid baru. Waktu itu pas banget aku sekolah di Special Konoha High School. Sekolah 'spesial' yang membuat ku berhasil menangis karena harus meninggalkan beberapa temanku di SMP biasaku. Ya, dan sekarang penyesalan itu sudah kubuang jauh – jauh.

Kenapa? Ya mungkin ada Fugaku disini dan tentu saja karena ada Rin juga yang SMP kelas 2 disini. Dan mungkin karena ada Mebuki ya ya? Tetangga ku yang sangat kuharapkan satu kelas denganku. Ah tapi yang paling menyenangkan itu aku bisa jatuh cinta pertama kali!

Yay. SMP biasaku hanya ada bocah ingusan. Aku saja jadi _ilfeel_ melihatnya dan kali ini aku harus benar – benar membuka mata ku untuk pria bernama Minato Namikaze yang dekat dari sempurna.

Oke. Maafkan aku alasan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya adalah. Waktu itu kan stasiun rame tuh? Jadi – jadi kan aku memang udah kesal banget sekolah disana jadi aku bolos saja deh. Disitulah aku bertabrakan dengan Minato – _kun_ disebuah taman tempat aku membolos.

Disitu ternyata dia juga membolos tetapi kesempatan berlamaan dengannya jadi hilang deh begitu Rin memarahiku dan berniat mengadukan kepada _kaa – san_ kalau aku bolos. Ya mungkin ini adalah yang dinamakan _apes_ kalau satu sekolah sama adik kita sendiri.

Entah bagaimana aku memikirkannya terus. Begitu tahu kami sekesal aku berteriak dalam nya tau dia itu sekelas sama aku tuh kayak ngebelah atmosfir berlapis – lapis meluncur bareng paus akrobatis dan ngebut menuju rasi bintang paling manis. Karena hidup banyak rasa coffe good day punya banyak rasa untukmu eh? Oke deh aku ngaku lagi ngefans sama tuh iklan.

Tapi tapi ketika aku melihat muka nya aku berdebar debar. Inikah cinta? Nah sudah abaikan dulu.

Intinya dalam 2 bulan ini di otakku hanya ada Minato – _kun_ dan karena itu lah aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai anime. Kalau cewek yang disukainya masih dalam pengintaian sih.

Bletak!

Suara bom jatuh itu mengagetkan diriku. "Koharu – _sensei_?" Aku memegang dahi ku yang baru saja bersalaman dengan penghapus.

Aku menunduk. "Maafkan aku tadi aku lagi minum kopi eh ... maksudku. Argh!" Tentu saja kata seperti 'lagi minum kopi' disaat jam pelajaran berhasil membuat satu kelas tertawa sedangkan aku harus menanggung malu di depan Minato – _kun_. "Aku ingin segera jatuh ke lubang." Kushina menunduk.

"Mungkin maksudmu jika ada lubang kau ingin bersembunyi?" Tegas Mebuki yang masih tertawa. "Ah begitulah." Yes. Mempermalukan diri sendiri untuk membuat orang tertawa sungguh memalukan. Kalau misalnya melakukannya dengan Fugaku, Mebuki atau Rin itu wajar.

Tapi sebaiknya kita garis bawahi kalau aku sedang berada di kelas plus Minato – _kun_.

"Argh... dasar kau. Cepat jawab nomor 3." Koharu _- sensei_ langsung menunjuk papan tulis menggunakan sebuah stik panjang. Please? Diotakku hanya ada Minato – _kun_. Mungkin sebaiknya kutarik kata – kata ku menjadi murih SKHS itu tidak terlalu buruk. Nyata nya otak ku tidak bisa ngebut untuk mendapatkan pelajaran satu ini.

Sebisa mungkin kalau ada keberanian aku sudah menyalakan Minato yang melintas di otakku 24 jam tanpa sempat memberikan waktu belajar sedikitpun!

Leherku yang kaku kuputar sehingga menatap Mebuki untuk meminta pertolongan dari kawan tercintaku. Hasilnya? Maafkan kami. Sepertinya operasi nya gagal. Ah!

"Tiga kuadrat." Sebuah suara kecil itu membuat wajah ku memerah. Oke entah harus percaya entah tidak tetapi Koharu siap datang menghajarku menggunakan Jurus pukulan guru cantik nya yang membuat mataku buta.

"Tiga kuadrat!" Aku menghela nafas lega begitu Koharu menghentikan langkahnya yang terlihat kesal karena Jurus pukulan guru cantiknya harus terhenti. Tetapi jujur saja itu menyelamatkan nyawa kelas kami atau mungkin aku yang menyelamatkannya?

Kuputar kepalaku dan menemukan Minato menunjukan gigi putihnya yang amat sangat rata dan membentuk jari nya dengan huruf 'v'. "_Arigato Gozaimas_." Bisikku pelan dengan wajah memerah setelah duduk.

Senyuman yang berlangsung selama 5 detik itu membuat bibir dan hidungku memerah sedangkan mataku sudah putih. 6...7.. 8... 9 detik aku berhasil menarik jiwaku keluar dan di detik ke 10 aku sudah tumbang.

Wajah Minato yang tadinya tersenyum langsung mengerutkan dahi.

Aku tersenyum. Kenapa? Ya aku bermimpi lagi kalau Minato mencium dan memberikan ku nafas buatan. Yang kutahu hanyalah Koharu – _sensei_ dan murid lainnya panik melihatku yang tumbang dengan wajah merah.

"Kushina pingsan!"

**Minato POV**

Kaki ku melangkah melewati koridor sekolah disaat semua orang sibuk belajar dan tentu saja itu bukan keinginanku. Dan hal ini ... sebelumnya sebuah kata – kata merepotkan keluar dari mulutku sangat tidak pantas tapi pada kenyataannya dia memang sangat merepotkan.

Bagaimana bisa Mebuki – _san _ mengatakan semuanya adalah sebabku?

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ acak – acak an sedikit terkejut mendapati diriku dan Senju – _san_. "Silahkan masuk." Ujar tante – tante itu yang kalau tidak salah namanya Shiho? Ya sejenis itulah.

"Dia pingsan." Aku merebahkan Kushina di atas kasur sedangkan Shiho hanya mengangguk – angguk.

Perlahan aku menjauhi Senju – _san_ yang sedang di periksa oleh Shiho menuju ke sebuah kaca yang menunjukan tempat olahraga sekolah. Ya bisa dibilang wajahku memerah melihat perempuan yang ada di bawah tengah berteriak.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Tapi raut wajahku berubah begitu mendapati Mikoto - _chan_ mendekatkan diri nya ke Fugaku -_ kun_ dengan wajah memerah. Tetapi Fugaku – _kun_ hanya mengabaikannya. Karena aku menyukai Mikoto – _chan_ sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang Mikoto – _chan_ sendiri sukai tidak lain adalah sepupunya, Fugaku Uchiha sekaligus teman akrab Senju - _san_. Ya, satu hal lagi aku bisa memastikan Fugaku – _kun_ itu menyukai Senju - _san_.

"Ngh.." Suara Senju – _san_ membuatku segera menuju ke ranjangnya.

Perlahan mata nya terbuka dan mata kami berpandangan. Seketika aku langsung tersenyum ke arah Senju – _san_.

Dia memegang dahi nya. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya ku begitu mendapati Senju – _san_ memegang kepalanya. "Ya kurang lebih begitu ... ngomong – ngomong aku kenapa?" Tanya nya datar begitu berusaha duduk.

"Kau pingsan di kelas." Jawab ku sebisa mungkin datar.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya dia polos. Jujur saja itu membuatku _sweatdrop_ dan tiba – tiba gemas melihat tingkah polos Senju ah maksud ku Kushina – _chan_. Kenapa? Tidak ada orang kaya sepolos Kushina – _chan_ yang bisa – bisa nya mengatakan dia sedang minum kopi. Masuk akal tidak?

"Seharus nya aku yang nanya tuh." Aku langsung mencibir.

Wajah Kushina – _chan_ memerah begitu ber_ pose_ mengingat sesuatu. "Seperti nya ..." Lirihnya pelan dan membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Namun dengan segera dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Tidak tidak. Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab nya ringan.

Hm... Kata – kata Inoichi kalau Kushina – _chan _sepertinya menyukai ku apakah itu benar? Kalau pun benar aku pasti tidak peduli. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya rasa penasaran ini menjelar di seluruh tubuhku.

Kayak iklan kopi Good day yang nanyi nya gini nih, Inikah rasanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ini kah rasanya cinta ooh? Oh inikah rasanya cinta terasa bahagia saat berjumpa? Ah. Aku mulai ngaco deh.

"Mmm..." Sedikit berusaha mengeluarkan keberanian. "Ya?" Jawab Kushina – _chan_ dengan tersenyum yak senyuman nya membuat ku harus menyanyi 'inikah cinta' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kah kau menyukai ku?" Kalau lagi minum kopi mungkin aku akan menyemburkan nya ke muka Kushina – _chan_ seolah – olah Kushina – _chan_ salah dengar. Kopi? Kan mulai ngawurnya. Kenapa karena Kushina – _chan_ mengucapkan alasannya melamun karena kopi yang dipikiran ku Cuma kopi? Aneh kan?

Bisa kulihat Kushina – _chan_ berwajah memerah dan menyemburkan ... ah sudahlah. Yang pasti dia langsung menunduk. "Tidak kok."

Yaya. Sudah bisa kutebak aku saja yang kepedean. Memang kalau dia tidak suka kepada diriku kenapa aku harus _open_?

"Kalau begitu kau suka dengan siapa?" Tanya ku sekali lagi kepada Kushina – _chan_.

Dia menunduk. "Ka ... K-Ka ... K- Ka..." K-Ka suaranya itu membuat jantung ku berdebar ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan Kamu? Aku bisa gawat bukan? Nah nah. Jadi kuputuskan tetap _cool_.

"Kagami – _sensei_." Oke selamat tinggal kenangan cinta pandangan pertama ku? Hah? Cinta pandangan pertama? Sama sekali tidak. Cuma terkejut saja kok. Tetapi bisa kulihat wajah Kushina – _chan_ yang sama terkejutnya.

"Ya dia tampan sih. Wajar kok kau suka kepadanya." Aku menggaruk pelan kepalaku. Tampan? Kurasa aku jauh lebih dari tampan. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa se – pede ini? Minato sang Otaku yang polos mengatakan dirinya tampan? Mungkin dunia akan segera hancur. _Gile_.

"Ngomong – ngomong Minato – _kun_ mencintai wanita lain tidak?" _blush_. Pipi ku memerah.

Haruskah aku mengatakan kalau aku naksir dengan Mikoto Uchiha, primadona SKHS? Tentu saja tidak oke sama sekali tidak. Tapi, sebenarnya yang membuat wajahku memerah karena Kushina - _chan_ menanyakan – melihat wajah – nya.

"Ada sih." Jawabku.

"S-Siapa?" Tanya nya dengan antusias.

"Hn itu rahasia." Jawabku lalu menepuk pelan kepala Kushina – _chan _dan tertawa kecil. Bisa dilihat Kushina - _chan_ sedang mengambek dengan pipinya yang mengembang. "Itu tidak adil _tebbane_. Aku sudah memberi tahu rahasia ku." Kushina – _chan _ langsung membuang mukanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "_Gomen' nasai_. Aku akan memberitahu mu nanti oleh karena itu mulai sekarang kita akan berjuang mendapatkan pujaan hati kita masing – masing. Iyakan? Aku akan membantu mu Kushina – _chan_..." Tawarku kepada Kushina – _chan_.

Kushina kembali pingsan dan sukses membuat ku _sweatdrop_.

**Normal POV**

'Setidaknya dia memanggilku Kushina – _chan_!" Jerit Kushina yang tengah pingsan. Sedangkan Minato masih _sweatdrop_ menatap Kushina yang dirawat Shiho. 'Anak aneh.' Batin Minato dalam hati lalu tersenyum kecil.

**TBC**

Oke memang aneh. Tapi ya ini lah dia, ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagu dan juga judul nya dari lagu. Oke kalau enggak di review aku berhenti sampai chap 2 begitu juga false promises itu.

Belum juga kelar 3 cerita udah nulis cerita baru aja.

Okay yang aku share akhir – akhir ini cerita yang mau kushare Cuma terkadang lupa. Terlebih lagi karena di otak aku hanya ada 'doi' jadi agak sulit nulis cerita lain selain NEW LOVE NEW WORLD karena itu diangkat dari 80% kisah nyata dengan beberapa yang ditambahi.

Makasih review dong seklai –kali;)


End file.
